Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a video processing method and a video processing apparatus utilizing the video process method.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the demand for improving image quality is increasing, and therefore many video processing methods have been developed to increase the contrast of a display apparatus. One of the most common methods is to perform an enhancing treatment on pixel images whose brightness value is not within a certain range in an inputting video signal, and then perform a compressing treatment on all pixel images of the displayed image. However, the pixel images obtained by such method may exceed the grayscale range that the display apparatus could display, and therefore those who exceed the grayscale range will need to be abandoned. Thus, the saturation degree of the displayed image will be reduced, thereby causing color shift and then affecting visual quality.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a video processing method and a video processing apparatus utilizing the video process method to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.